The Ghost Ring
by Rainstorm Amaya
Summary: Sam finds an old ring in an old mansion and slips it on. The ring, which she thinks is harmless, is definately far from harmless...it could even kill her.


Introducing the Ghost Ring, my newest story. All I can say is, I hope you like it! -Rain

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1  
**The Old Mansion

"Danny?" Sam called out.

"He'll be fine," Tucker reassured her. "You're not worried about him, are you?"

"No, of course not," Sam lied. In truth, though, she was a little worried. She and Tucker had come with Danny on another of his ghost fights, this time coming to an old, deserted mansion on the outskirts of Amityville. The place was certainly creepy enough to be haunted. The white paint was chipping and torn, esposing the bare, splintered wood underneath. The driveway, paved with cobblestones, was cracked and old, and the gates that lead to the house were rusty and creaked in the chilly wind. It was clear that the house had been abandoned many years ago.

"Tucker, who do you think lived in this house?" Sam asked, her hands sliding over a dusty portrait. The picture depicted a young man in old-style clothing with dark blonde hair that fell to his collar, and heavyset dark brown eyes. "Tucker?"

She could here him say from the other room, "And _this_ is what people did for entertainment back then? I don't know how they survived without internet..."

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from the dark-eyed stare of the portrait. In the family room, Tucker was examining a mancola board. "Tucker, that's mancola, not some hundred-year-old entertainment device," she said. She started to ask Tucker if he did anything that wasn't related to technology, but she stopped. An old, ornate jewelry box had caught her eye.

She walked over to it. It was black and about a foot long, with silver, intricate designs around the corners. Sam turned around to make sure Tucker wasn't watching, and then slowly undid its red clasp and opened the lid. She gasped at what she saw inside.

A pile of beautiful, nineteenth-century jewelry awaited her. Sam just stared; then she picked up an ornate emerald necklace and tried it on. She looked at it in a small mirror that was next to the jewelry box, and admired it for a couple minutes.

"Looking through the girly stuff, huh?"

Sam turned to see Tucker standing behind her. "Shut up," she said, blushing. "I just think it's cool."

"Riiiiiiight..."

"Tucker!"

"Fine, fine..."

Sam took off the emerald necklace and sifted through the rest of the jewelry, trying on various necklaces and bracelets (avoiding the pink ones.) After about ten minutes she had sifted through all the jewelry, and was about to close the lid, when a small box caught her eye. It was tangled in some bracelets, but after a couple minutes of trying, she finally got it out.

It looked like one of those boxes you get when you buy a new ring; it was a small, rounded box covered in deep purple velvet. Sam slowly opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a stone set in it that was a dark violet, and around the stone was a border that held a beautiful, intricate design. Sam took a sideways glance at Tucker (who was throwing the mancala stones across the room; he thought that's how it was played) and slipped it on.

She was examining the ring on her finger when a crash from upstairs made both of them look up. "That's our cue," Tucker said, running out of the room and up the stairs. Sam forgot about the ring (which was still on her finger) and ran after him.

Tucker and Sam entered the room to find Danny wrestling with the ghost of a huge dog. "Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah...get the thermos ready."

"You got it!" Tucker opened the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the monstrous guard dog just as Danny shoved it towards his dad's invention. The dog howled for a minute in pain and then was sucked up in the thermos.

"Nice one, Danny," Sam said, smiling. "Oh, and Tuck -- for your information, mancala is _not _played by throwing the stones across the room."

Tucker just grinned sheepishly, and the three friends headed home.


End file.
